Karácsony családi körben
by EttiHun
Summary: Perselus már sok-sok éve megbecsült tagja a Potter családnak, mégsem akarja kivenni a részét a karácsonyi mulatságból. Harry éveken keresztül ráhagyja a férfira, ám ezúttal cselhez folyamodik, és a morózus bájitalmester szépen bele is sétál a neki készített csapdába. Vajon hogyan éli túl a délutánt az unokáival? Merengős Kívánságüstre készült.


**Karácsony családi körben**

A kinti mínusz fokok ellenére a bájitallaborban fullasztó volt a hőség, ahogy tucatnyi üstből bugyborékoltak fel a főzetek párássá varázsolva az utcafrontra nyíló ablakok üvegeit. Perselus úgy sürgölődött szeretett főzetei körül, mintha csak egy jól begyakorolt tánckoreográfiát adna elő. Szeletelt, morzsolt, az egyik főzetbe szárított pitypangot, a másikba friss bojtorjánt szórt, miközben minden üst alatt beállította a tökéletes hőmérsékletet.

Karácsony volt, de ő még mindig a laborban tevékenykedett, holott Harry már elindult érte Godrick's Hollowból.  
A családjának szánt ajándékokat már hónapokkal ezelőtt megvette, és becsomagolta, soha nem szerette a tömeget, és ezért még véletlenül sem decemberben bóklászott az Abszol úton, hogy hisztérikus boszorkányokat és varázslókat kelljen kerülgetnie.

– Szervusz, Perselus! – lépett be a laborba Harry mosolyogva. – Elkészültél, indulhatunk?  
– Szervusz, Harry! – fordult felé a fekete hajú férfi. – Egy fél órán belül elkészül az utolsó főzet, és már készen is vagyok. Bár ami azt illeti, lenne még néhány elintéznivalóm…  
– Nem unod még, hogy minden évben ugyanezt csinálod?  
Piton felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és kérdő pillantást küldött fia felé.  
– Karácsony van, és te bájitalokat főzöl, mint az év minden napján… Egyszerűen képtelenség téged kirángatni a lombikjaid közül!  
– Mélységesen sajnálom, hogy csalódást okozok neked. – A bájitalmester hangsúlyából egyértelműen kitűnt, hogy pontosan az ellenkezőjét gondolja mindannak, amit mondott.

Harry kigombolta a kabátját, és egy székre dobta, majd feltűrte az inge ujját, és odalépett Piton mellé.  
– Segítek, hátha akkor hamarabb elkészülsz.  
– Nem akarlak megsérteni, de a bájitalok terén felhalmozott hiányosságaidra való tekintettel, inkább elhárítanám ezt a kedves gesztust…  
Potter félszegen elvigyorodott. Sok közös volt bennük, erre az évek során már rájöttek, de a főzetek iránti rajongás nem tartozott ezek közé.  
– Természetesen a világért sem szerettem volna tönkretenni a munkádat, nem akartam a terhedre lenni, csak gondoltam, segítek… Bár az is igaz, hogy nem lehet mindenki olyan tehetséges, mint Hermione.  
– Mire akarsz ezzel kilyukadni? – tudakolta a bájitalmester egy mérleg fölé görnyedve.  
– Ti ketten igazán összeszokott páros vagytok.  
– Évek óta együtt dolgozunk – vonta meg a vállát a férfi.  
– Szóval ez köztetek csak munkaviszony? Nekem néha egészen az az érzésem…  
– Ne beszélj itt zöldségeket, te pimasz kölyök, inkább add ide azt a kristály keverőpálcát! – morogta Piton, félbeszakítva a fia gondolatmenetét. Tudta jól, mire akar kilyukadni, de nem akart újabb kiselőadást végighallgatni arról, hogy neki is szüksége lenne valakire az életében, és hogy talán el kéne kezdenie udvarolni a boszorkánynak.

– Én csak azt mondom, hogy Hermione igazán kitüntető figyelmet szentel neked. Tőle tudom azt is, hogy sokszor éjszakába nyúlóan nem hagyod el a labort.  
– Titoktartásra kellett volna köteleznem azt a cserfes lányt… – dohogta Piton.  
– Tényleg nincsen jobb dolgod ennél?  
– Akármit is szeretnél javasolni, nem vagyok rá kíváncsi! – jegyezte meg Perselus figyelmeztető hangnemben. – A magánéletem és a szabadidőm rám tartozik, nem kérek a tanácsaidból, mert egyelőre én vagyok az apád, és nem fordítva…  
Harry megadóan sóhajtott fel.  
– Ezek szerint idén sem fogod elhívni Hermionét vacsorázni?  
– Tudod mit? Meggondoltam magam: azt az adag békaepét mégiscsak felapríthatnád nekem.  
Potter undorodva lépett oda a munkaasztalhoz, és a kezébe vette a kést, hogy aprítani kezdjen, de nem látott hozzá azonnal. Perselus soha nem akart beszélni a szerelmi életéről, és a fia meglátása szerint azért nem, mert nem volt neki olyan.

– Akkor nem fogunk Hermionéről beszélni? – kérdezte Harry még mindig csak „farkasszemet" nézve a békaepével.  
– Eltaláltad, sem most… Sem pedig máskor – tette hozzá sietve Piton, mielőtt a fia tovább firtatta volna a dolgot.  
Potter kedveszegetten megvonta a vállát, és a kés hegyével megböködte az egyik hozzávalót.  
– Nem fog rád ugrani!  
–Undorító!  
– Hasznos!  
– Büdös!  
– Kényes vagy, Harry – mosolyodott el Piton halványan. 

OoOoO

Egy bő fél órával később, miután Perselus ellátta hűtőbűbájjal a főzeteket, és hagyta, hogy az érési folyamat megtegye a dolgát, már kint sétáltak a szállingózó hóesésben, hogy az egyik mellékutcából elhoppanáljanak a faluba, ahol Harry élt a családjával.  
Godrick's Hollow szélére érkeztek, és a hátralévő utat kényelmes tempóban tették meg.

– Ugye, most nem fogsz vacsora után valami kibúvót keresni, hogy visszarohanhass a laborodba? – kérdezte Harry egy sanda pillantást vetve az apjára.  
– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, te kölyök, én soha nem szoktam ürügyeket gyártani! Ha dolgom van, akkor dolgom van!  
Harryt mindig megmosolyogtatta, hogy az apja még most is úgy szólt hozzá, mintha még csak egy kamasz gyerek lenne. Akár meg is orrolhatott volna rá, ha nem tudta volna pontosan, hogy Perselus minden szempontból felnőttnek tekinti őt, és ezekkel a megszólításokkal csak a szeretetét próbálja kifejezni felé.  
– De ma karácsony van, és a gyerekek örülnének neki, ha nálunk maradnál éjszakára…

Perselus somolyogva rázta meg a fejét. Tudta, hogy Harry most egészen addig fogja győzködni, míg el nem érnek a házukig, hiszen minden évben megesett közöttük ez a beszélgetés. Ahogy rápillantott a hevesen gesztikuláló borzas hajú fiatal férfira, egy pillanatra elérzékenyült, de ez egyáltalán nem látszott kiismerhetetlen vonásain.

Közel húsz éve már annak, hogy Potter a gyámfia lett, és ha valaki akkor azt mondta volna neki, hogy eljön majd az idő, mikor ők ketten kötetlen beszélgetésbe elegyednek, mindenféle gyűlölködő felhang nélkül, hát valószínű, maga kísérte volna el az illetőt a Szent Mungóba egy kivizsgálásra.

_Abban az évben, mikor Sirius Black az életét vesztette a minisztériumban, Harryben megtört valami. Albus Dumbledore zseniálisnak gondolt – Perselus szerint erősen kifogásolható – ötlete alapján a bájitalmester lett A Kis Túlélő gyámapja, mert az igazgató úgy ítélte meg, hogy a fiúnak fokozott védelemre van szüksége. Molly Weasley is azok között volt, akik ellenezték ezt az ötletet. A kerekded asszony meglátása szerint Harrynek gondoskodásra és szeretetre lett volna szüksége a gyász időszakában, amit Piton egyértelműen nem tudott megadni neki. A Weasleyk szívesen befogadták volna, hiszen már így is családtagnak számított. De Albus nem véletlenül Perselust jelölte ki gyámszülőnek.  
Harry hónapokig dacolt a feje felett meghozott döntés ellen, mert részben a bájitalmestert tette felelőssé a keresztapja halálért. Hogy is tudott volna egy fedél alatt élni vele?  
A téli szünidő kezdetén Potter kénytelen volt a fekete hajú férfi titkos rejtekhelyén időzni. A kis faház egy erdő szélén állt, és szó szerint a madár se járt arra.  
Senki nem látogathatta meg őket, sőt igazából még a Rend tagjai sem tudták, hol is van pontosan Perselus búvóhelye.  
Az első karácsonyukat emlékezetes dühkitörések koronázták mindkét fél részéről. Perselus éppannyira nem tudta, hogyan kezelje a helyzetet, mint a fiú. Mindig is gyűlölték egymást, bár az is igaz volt, hogy Potter csak azért kezdte el utálni a férfit, mert az leplezetlenül ellenségesen viselkedett vele az első tanórájuk óta.  
A kamasz fiú dacos és gyűlölködő pillantásokat lövellt a Bájitalok Mestere felé minden közös étkezés alkalmával, már amikor hajlandó volt kimozdulni a szobájából. Egyébiránt szótlanságba burkolózva emésztette magát az őt ért veszteség miatt. Szerette volna valakivel megbeszélni a dolgot, már az is fájdalommal töltötte el a lelkét, hogy senkinek sem tudta kiönteni a szívét. De a bájitalmester megtiltotta neki, hogy bárkivel kapcsolatba lépjen.  
– Feleslegesen írnál levelet, közel 's távol sincs egyetlen roxforti bagoly sem, aki elviszi! – közölte Piton kioktatóan.  
– Majd keresek egyet odakint, az erdő bizonyára tele van velük! – vitatkozott Harry.  
A bájitalmester enyhén felvonta a szemöldökét.  
– És elmondaná, Mr. Potter, hogy hogyan fog kimenni, mikor minden ajtó és ablak zárva van a házban?  
Harry arca megvonaglott a férfi kijelentésére.  
– Nem tarthat itt bezárva örökké! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten. Szabadulni akart csak egy órára, mert nem bírt tovább a házban maradni. Utálta a szobáját, az ágyát, a férfit, akivel meg kellett osztania a napjait!  
A fiú elkeseredésében pálcát rántott, és bár a fekete hajú férfi a legkisebb jelét sem mutatta, hogy félne tőle, nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez valóban így is van. Az elharapódzott szóváltás után, Piton végül szélesre tárta az ajtót, és szó szerint kidobta rajta a kamasz fiút._

Harry órákon át mászkált az egyre sötétedő égbolt alatt. Ki akarta tisztítani a gondolatait, elfejteni Sirius arcát, ahogy átesik a függönyön. A folyamatos vitatkozás a professzorral legalább arra jó volt, hogy azokban a percekben nem gondolt a keresztapjára. Egy idő után már szinte az orráig se látott, és igazából azt sem tudta, merre vitte a lába, míg azzal a dühös hévvel haladt, ami akkor kapta el, amikor kiszabadult a házból. Megtapogatta a zsebét, hogy elővegye a pálcáját, és akkor eszébe jutott. Mikor Piton a grabancánál fogva kilökte az ajtón, a pálca kiesett a kezéből, és ő annyira el akart onnan tűnni, hogy még arra sem vette a fáradságot, hogy magához vegye. Kénytelen volt elismerni: eltévedt!

Perselus mérge hosszú órákon át kitartóan fűtötte, és még akkor is dühös volt, amikor az óra elütötte az éjjeli tizenegy órát. A kölyök vagy három órája elment, és bár a bájitalmester örült volna neki, ha végleg megszabadulhatott tőle, mégis szitkozódva levette a fogasról a meleg téli talárját, és kilépett az ajtón. Ha most elveszítené Pottert, akkor Albus örök időkre felemlegetné, és már így is van éppen elég dolog, amivel lelkiismeret-furdalást tud okozni neki.  
Két lépés után valami nekiütközött a bokájának, és mikor odairányította a fényt, meglátta a hóba beleszúródott pálcát.  
– Eszetlen kölyök! – morogta az orra alatt. –Ennyi erővel akár be is kenhette volna magát egy kis libazsírral, hogy a farkasok gyorsabban felfalják!  
Perselus egy ideig tudta követni a lábnyomokat, amiket a fiú hagyott, de aztán feltámadt a jeges szél, és a porszerű hó kavarogni kezdett az erdőben. Talán már hajnali egy is elmúlt, mire végre egy fa tövében kucorogva megtalálta a didergő, lila szájú Pottert. Egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz a visszaúton, és Harry egyenesen a szobájába ment, ahogy beléptek a házba.  
Piton ezután nem sokkal kétszer rákoppintott az ajtajára, majd még mielőtt a gyerek kinyithatta volna, letette a bájitalos üvegcséket a padlóra.

Ezután az incidens után megint egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, de legalább nem veszekedtek. Viszont Harryn addigra teljesen eluralkodott az önmarcangoló letargia.

Piton napokig nem foglalkozott a hangokkal és nyöszörgésekkel, amik a fiú szobájából szűrődtek ki éjszakánként, ám amikor Potter egyre jobban legyengült az alváshiány miatt, a férfi közbelépett.  
Bármennyire is púp volt a hátán a fiú, nem tudott úgy tenni, mintha nem értené, min megy keresztül. Esze ágában sem volt lelki segítséget nyújtani neki. Mikor úgy döntött, hogy okklumenciára tanítja, azzal magyarázta a dolgot, hogy nem hajlandó a szünidő fennmaradó részében azt hallgatni, hogyan óbégat esténként a szobájában.  
Harry sok mindent el tudott képzelni, amivel kiböjtölheti az időt, míg újra a Roxfortban lehet, de az nem volt közöttük, hogy engedje, hogy a bájitalmester megint oktassa. Gyászolt, elégedett volt azzal is, hogy nap mint nap életben van. Bár úgy érezte, egy része meghalt Siriusszal együtt. Semmit nem akart Pitontól, de a férfi a sarkára állt.  
Első okklumencia órájuk ugyanúgy kudarcba fulladt, mint korábban. Hiányzott a közöttük lévő bizalom és elfogadás, de helyette ott volt a soha véget nem érő ellenségeskedés.

– Nem fogok megtanulni okklumentálni, mert maga nem akarja megtanítani! – kiáltotta Harry, majd eltrappolt a könyvtárszobából.  
Piton utána ment.  
– A kudarcod nem az én hibám, te vagy képtelen felfogni az alapokat! – sziszegte a fiú hátának.  
Potter hirtelen megpördült a sarkán, és olyan haragosan nézett a férfire, mint még soha.  
– Milyen alapokról beszél? Az ürítsd ki az elmédet, nem éppen egy magyarázat arra, hogyan is kéne okklumentálnom!  
A bájitalmester résnyire szűkült szemmel vizslatta a kölyköt, majd elhaladt mellette, lekapott a könyvespolcról egy vaskos kötetet, és a kezébe nyomta. Erőt kellett vennie magán, hogy belássa, a hiba legfőképpen benne van. Tényleg nem akarta megtanítani a fiút, semmit sem akart tőle, csupán megszabadulni végre a rá rótt kelletlen tehertől. De ahogy további két éjjelen át hallgatta a kétségbeesett kölyök agonizálását a szobáikat elválasztó falakon keresztül, rájött, hogy nem hagyhatja annyiban a dolgot. Mióta Potter betette a lábát a Roxfortba, az ő feladata volt, hogy megvédje, és most hagyná, hogy a gyerek elveszítse az épelméjűségét csak azért, mert nem szívlelheti?  
– Ezt olvasd el!  
Potter egyáltalán nem tudta felfogni, miért gondolja azt a férfi, hogy bármit is meg fog csinálni, csak mert ráparancsolt. De éjjel, mikor felébred az ismétlődő rémálmából, végül úgy döntött, belelapoz a könyvbe, ha már aludni úgysem tudott. Az okklumencia kezdőknek, világosan elmagyarázott mindent úgy, hogy még egy Monstro féle tökelütött is felfogta volna legalább a leírtak felét. Reggelre Harry, ha még nem is tudta tökéletesen kiüríteni az elméjét, de legalább azzal már tisztában volt, hogyan kéne megtennie. 

_OoOoO_

__

Kegyetlenül lassan vánszorgó órákon át gyakoroltak nap-nap után, míg végül a szünet végére Harry többé-kevésbé már uralni tudta az elméjét. Ha nem is vált mesterévé az okklumenciának, legalább meg tudta tisztítani gondolatait, hogy ne kínozzák azok a kavargó rémképek a keresztapja haláláról.  
Albus, mikor értesült róla, hogy újból foglalkoznak az okklumenciával, a rendelkezésükre bocsátott egy merengőt, amibe belegyűjtötték a fiú összes rossz emlékét, amit az elmúlt tizenöt év alatt kellett átélnie.  
Harry először mérges lett, mert rájött, hogy Piton ezek szerint igenis tud kapcsolatot létesíteni másokkal, bár naiv elképzelés volt a részéről, hogy a sokat megélt bájitalmester csak úgy elvonul vele Merlin háta mögé, és senkinek sem szól, hol találhatják meg őket.  
Vonakodva bár, de beleürítette minden fájó emlékét a különleges kőtálba, és csak reménykedett benne, hogy a bájitalmester soha többé nem fogja az orra alá dörgölni, milyen szánalmas életet élt eddig.  
Egyik éjjel – noha Piton pontosan ugyanezen kíváncsiság miatt zavarta el Pottert az irodájából azon a bizonyos napon – a férfi belenézett a kőtálba.  
Elmerült a tizenöt évnyi keserűség, mellőzöttség, meg nem értettség tengerében. Egy részüket már ismerte, de akkor más szemmel nézett ezekre a pillanatokra. Élvezettel vágta a kölyök képébe, amikor a nála sokkalta nagyobb unokatestvére megverte, vagy a nagynénje megvonta tőle a vacsorát.  
De most valami megváltozott, a rabja lett a fiú emlékeinek, nem tudott szabadulni tőlük, újra és újra végignézte minden megaláztatását, és mikor már szinte kívülről fújta Potter életét, rájött, hogy magára ismert. Ő is egy vézna kisfiú volt, akit nem szerettek, akit megvertek és megvetettek, aki jobb sorsot érdemelt volna, és míg ki nem ölték belőle a remény utolsó szikráját, elhitte, hogy egyszer minden jobb lesz. A testi és lelki sebeire az anyja és Lily szeretete volt az egyetlen gyógyír, és mikor ők már nem voltak többé, a világ szinte meghalt körülötte. Harry számára ugyanezt a barátai jelentették. Az a pár kamasz, akiket Piton eddig lenézett, de most mégis hálás volt nekik, amiért nem hagyták magára a fiút.

Száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot vett az élete, mikor beismerte saját magának, hogy mindezidáig tévesen ítélte meg a fiút. Elhitette magával, hogy csak egy elkényeztetett, feltűnési viszketegségben szenvedő, mihaszna kölyök, akinek átlagos képességei vannak a varázslás terén, és mindössze a szerencséjének köszönheti, hogy még életben van.  
Lily úgy áldozta fel az életét a fiáért, hogy közben bízott benne, Harry sorsa nem pecsételődik meg azon az éjszakán. Piton hitt Potter anyjában, szerette őt, és az iránta érzett tiszteletből megfogadta, hogy nem fogja hagyni, hogy a fiú is oda jusson, ahova ő jutott. Nem engedi, hogy eltaszítsa magától az élet örömét azért, mert úgy gondolja, nem érdemli meg.  
A bájitalmester megváltozott viselkedése elindított valamit Potterben.  
Fokozatosan engedték közelebb a másikat magukhoz, évekbe telt, mire átlépték a saját korlátaikat, és belátták, hogy nem csak a másik hibás az eddigi viszonyuk kudarcáért.

Most húsz év távlatában az egész egy röpke pillanatnak tűnik, ahogyan Perselus eljutott odáig, hogy fiaként tekintsen Harryre. Pedig ez egy rögös út volt, és igen, néha túl nehéznek bizonyult. Volt, hogy legszívesebben feladta volna, de végül megérte minden erőfeszítését, hiszen olyasvalamit kapott, amire mindig is vágyott. Családot! 

OoOoO

A Potter ház már messziről látszott. Túldíszített kertje és ablaki kiróttak a többi szolid karácsonyi köntösbe bújtatott otthon közül. Ginnyt mindig elkapta a karácsonyi-láz, és egyszerűen nem tudott megálljt parancsolni magának. Amióta a család öt tagúra gyarapodott, a gyerekek is besegítettek a karácsonyi teendőkbe, bár James rendszerint csak a testvéreit bosszantotta csínytevéseivel.

– Merlin hozott, Perselus! – ölelte meg Ginny az előszobába belépő bájitalmestert. – Menj be a nappaliba, hogy kicsit átmelegedj! – mosolygott rá a vörös hajú nő. – Rögtön csatlakozom én is, csak leveszem a teavizet a tűzről.  
– Gyerekek, nagyapa megjött! – kurjantotta el magát Harry.

A három gyerek dübörögve rohant le a lépcsőn, egymással versengve, hogy ki ér oda előbb a kanapén elhelyezkedő nagyapjukhoz. Pitont minden látogatás alkalmával meglepte, hogy a Potter csemeték milyen mérhetetlen örömmel és szeretettel fogadják őt. Egyetlen percnyi kétséget sem hagytak neki afelől, hogy mennyire rajonganak érte.  
James egy erőteljes mozdulattal hátralökte kisebbik öccsét, hogy ő üdvözölhesse elsőként a nagyapját. Perselus helytelenítő pillantása miatt ugyan kissé elpirult, de ugyanazzal a virgonc vigyorral nyújtotta a kezét a bájitalmester felé, ahogy az apja szokta.  
Albus – akinek a nevét illetően volt némi nézeteltérése Harrynek és Perselusnak – a kezét zsebre dugva, szerényen mosolyogva odahajolt a bájitalmesterhez, hogy a férfi megölelhesse.  
A kis Lily, a ház hat éves hercegnője egy kecses piruett után nemes egyszerűséggel belehuppant Piton ölébe és bűbájosan rámosolygott. A férfi pedig enyhén összevont szemöldökkel nézett a kislányra. Mindig is azt gondolta, hogy Lily a mosolyával manipulálja az embereket, mert igazán nehéz volt neki ellenállni.

– Képzeljétek, a nagyapátok itt marad holnapra is! – közölte Harry, és igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem érezné magán Perselus megrovó tekintetét.  
– Éljen! – kiáltották boldogan a Potter csemeték.  
– Akkor este te fogsz nekem mesélni – jelentette ki Lily, és a fekete hajú férfi legnagyobb ijedségére, Harry jóvá is hagyta a kislány bejelentését.  
– Ez valóban nagyon jó hír, én is örülök! – lépett be a nappaliba Ginny, egy tálcát lebegtetve maga előtt, rajta három csészével és egy kanna forró teával.  
James kihasználva az alkalmat, hogy a többiek nem figyelnek rá, elsomfordált a feldíszített fa mellé, hogy az asztalkáról elcsenjen egy újabb mézeskalácsot.  
– James Potter, azonnal tedd le azt a süteményt! – ripakodott rá az anyja csípőre tett kézzel. – Már vagy egy féltucatnyit elmajszoltál, miután apád elhagyta a házat!  
Perselus mindig is elképedve hallgatta Ginny pörlekedéseit, az volt a meglátása, hogy kísértetiesen hasonlított az anyjára. Ha volt valaki, akivel nem volt tanácsos ujjat húzni, hát az Molly Weasley volt.  
– Én, dehogy is…  
– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy engem lóvá tudsz tenni! Mars kezet mosni, vidd magaddal a testvéreidet is, mindjárt asztalhoz ülünk!  
Harry is feltápászkodott kedvenc karosszékéből, és elindult a földszinti fürdőszoba felé, de Perselus hangja megállította.  
– Nem tartom magam még olyan korosnak, hogy a szenilitás miatt kelljen aggódnom, de valahogy mégsem rémlik, hogy olyan ígéretet tettem volna neked, hogy ma este nálatok alszom…  
Potter vigyorogva fordult vissza a küszöbről.  
– Nekem egészen az volt az érzésem, hogy ezúttal sikerült meggyőznöm téged… Ezért bátorkodtam bejelenteni, hogy nálunk éjszakázol.  
– Oh, valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton, és olyan pillantást küldött a fia felé, amitől a szemüveges férfi egy percre megint gyereknek érezte magát.  
– Izé… Hát nem maradsz? Már mondtam a gyerekeknek, és nem szeretnék nekik csalódást okozni…  
– Több mardekárosság szorult beléd, mint azt bárki gondolná rólad! – Piton a dicséretet megfeddésnek álcázta, de a szája szélén bujkáló mosoly elárulta.  
– Ugyan, apa!  
– Harry, előszeretettel hívsz engem apának, amikor valamit el szeretnél érni nálam. Az elmúlt húsz évben nem tudtalak leszoktatni erről a furcsa…  
– Ti is mossatok kezet! – szakította félbe a beszélgetést Ginny, aki fél szemmel a lépcsőn lesomfordáló Jamest figyelte, nehogy megint valamiféle komiszságot kövessen el.

Ginny, mint mindig, most is igazán kitett magáért. A vacsora jó hangulatban telt, az ínycsiklandó libacomb és a párolt káposzta mindenki nagy kedvence volt. Harry egy szó nélkül evett, mohón tömte magába egyik falat után a másikat. A fiai összemosolyogva figyelték. Ők soha nem fogják tudni, hogy az apjuk, miért viselkedik néha ilyen furcsán az étkezőasztalnál, de Perselus tisztában volt vele. Bármennyi idő is telt el azóta, hogy Harry utoljára lépte át a Dursley ház küszöbét, valószínűleg egyes rossz beidegződéseit soha nem fogja levetkőzni, ezért mindig mohón, kapkodva fog enni, hiszen gyermekkorában soha nem tudhatta, hogy mikor fogják elvenni előle a tányért.  
– Harry… – tette Perselus a kezét nyugtatóan a fia karjára.  
Potter zavartan rámosolygott, majd valamivel lassabban kezdett el enni.  
Ginny kedélyes társalgást kezdeményezett a náluk vendégeskedő bájitalmesterrel. Nagyon sok mindenben hasonlított Mollyra, bár kevésbé volt tolakodó, de legalább ugyanannyira volt szigorú, mint az anyja.  
A gyerekek borzasztóan örültek, hogy a nagyapjuk marad éjszakára is. Perselus még mindig bosszús volt egy kicsit, amiért Harry olyan ígéretet tett a nevében, amit ő még csak meg sem említett, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Azt is hősiesen viselte, hogy a lila bársony nyusziról szóló könyvet kellett felolvasnia Lilynek elalvás előtt… Kétszer.  
Végül is a bájitalai megvárják, és semmi baj nem származhat abból, ha még egy napot marad. 

OoOoO

Perselus korán reggel a ricsajra és sietős lábdobogásra ébredt, ahogy az unokái lerohantak a földszintre, hogy ízekre tépjék a csomagolópapírt a fa alá rejtett ajándékaikon. Ginny egyik kezében egy kávésbögrét, a másikban egy pohár tojáslikőrt tartott, és mindkettőt Piton felé nyújtotta, mikor belépett az ajtón. Harry nem bajlódott a felöltözéssel, ott ült két fia mellett borvörös pizsamában, és segített nekik kibontani az ajándékokat.  
James és Albus a legjobban a szüleiktől kapott seprűknek örültek, már régóta vágytak egy-egy sajátra.  
– Csak akkor ülhettek fel rá, ha mi is itthon vagyunk! – figyelmeztette őket gyorsan az anyjuk.  
– Ez csak természetes – vigyorgott James, és már a lába közé is csapta a saját seprűjét.  
A tegnap esti hóesés miatt úgy tűnt, mintha valaki fehér takaróval vonta volna be a kertet, és a gyerekek már alig várták, hogy kimehessenek játszani.  
– Odakint játszhatsz vele, kisfiam, de majd csak ebéd után – csóválta meg a fejét az anyja, és küldött egy segélykérő pillantást a férje felé.  
– Fogadj szót, James! – Harry mindig is engedékenyebb szülő volt, de általában a felesége pártját fogta.  
– Folyton szót kell fogadnom… – duzzogott a legidősebb fiú, majd visszakuporodott a földre, hogy megnézze, mi minden van még a fa alatt.

Albus nem messze tőlük, törökülésben egy könyvet lapozgatott, mint később kiderült, Hermione ajándékát tanulmányozta olyan elmélyülten. Perselus nem is várt mást a lánytól, minthogy könyvet vegyen a gyerekeknek, de mikor meglátta, hogy Lily a Roxfort történelmét kapta, egy pillanatra ledöbbent.  
Az ő ajándékai szokás szerint elnyerték minden gyerek tetszését, és inkább nem árulta el nekik, hogy gyakorlatilag hét hónapon át törte rajta a fejét, mit vegyen nekik. Lily egy – a férfi szerint szemet bántó – rózsaszín tüllbe öltöztetett babát kapott. James a boltokban kapható népszerű Ír kviddicsjátékos figuragyűjteményt, a hozzájuk tartozó kártyákkal, amin minden adatuk szerepelt, Albus pedig a csináld magad mini laborkészletet, amiből legrosszabb esetben is háztartási ecetet lehetett kotyvasztani, de kezednek megtette.  
Piton nem titkolt vágya volt, hogy legalább az egyik unokáját ráterelje a bájitalmesterség ösvényére, és eddig Albus bizonyult a legfogékonyabbnak.  
Közös ajándéknak fogd meg a nyulat mágikus társasjátékot kaptak a gyerekek.

OoOoO

Ebéd után Ginny kimentette magát a mosogatás alól, azzal a jelszóval, hogy készülődnie kell, így Harryre hárult a hálás feladat, hogy rendet tegyen, majd ő is felvonult az emeletre felöltözni.  
Mikor mindketten előkerültek, elegáns ünneplő volt rajtuk.

– Készültök valahova? – kérdezte Perselus összevont szemöldökkel.  
– Harry nem említette? – pislogott Ginny meglepődve. – Beülünk az Abszol úton egy bárba a kollégáival, pár óra múlva jövünk vissza, hogy mindannyian átmenjünk a szüleimhez… – szólt hátra a válla felett, miközben az előszobai tükörben még egy kis hajlakkot permetezett a kontyára.  
Perselusba villámgyorsan belenyilallt a felismerés. Ezek szerint, amíg a fia és a menye valahol iszogat, addig neki kell itt maradnia a három unokájával. Arról szó sem lehet! Az utolsó alkalom, mikor teljesen egyedül maradt velük, katasztrófával végződött. James és Albus valamin összeszólalkoztak, mire Jamesnek kontrolálhatatlan mágiakitörése lett, és gyakorlatilag felgyújtotta a függönyt a nappaliban. Még jó, hogy a bájitalmester résen volt, és gyorsan eloltotta. De Lilynek sikerült bebújnia a kandallóba, majd az ott talált szénnel összekennie legalább három falat. Piton máig nem értette, hogy az akkor még csak négy éves kislány, hogy tudott ilyen gyorsan végigrohanni a szobán.

– Harry! – kiáltotta el magát Perselus. – Azonnal beszélnünk kell! – A hangja ellentmondást nem tűrő volt, pedig Potter igyekezett elsomfordálni mellette a folyosón, míg Ginny a gyerekektől búcsúzkodott, és a legidősebb fia lelkére kötötte, hogy fogadjon szót a nagyapjának, ne piszkálja a többieket, és ha lehetséges, egyáltalán ne kerüljön bajba. James ünnepélyesen bólogatott, de a felére se figyelt oda annak, amit az anyja mondott.  
– Valami baj van? – kérdezte Harry ártatlan képpel.  
Piton egyik szemöldökét felvonva, helytelenítően vizslatta fia vidám ábrázatát, egészen addig, míg Harry arcáról le nem hervadt a mosoly.  
– Mikor is szerettél volna arról tájékoztatni, hogy gyerekpesztrának hívtál ide? – Karját tartózkodóan összefonta a mellkasa előtt, amivel egyértelművé tette, hogy egyáltalán nem tetszik neki az adott helyzet.  
– Nem maradunk el sokáig – próbálkozott a kócos hajú férfi. – És a gyerekek szeretnek veled lenni.  
A bájitalmester morgásszerű hangot adott ki magából.  
– Szó sem lehet arról, hogy egyedül maradjak velük! – szűrte a fogai között.  
– Indulhatunk? – lépett oda hozzájuk Ginny, és sürgetőn az órájára pillantott, amit ma reggel kapott a férjétől.  
Harry kapva-kapott az alkalmon, és villámgyorsan magára kanyarította a kabátját, majd az ajtó felé terelte a feleségét, és bocsánatkérően intett az apjának.  
– Ezért még később számolunk, Mr. Potter! – morogta Piton azon a hangon, ahogy régebben a diákjaival beszélt, miközben behajtotta az ajtót utánuk.

OoOoO

Pillanatokkal később elhangzott a gyerekek szájából a _Mit fogunk játszani?_ kérdés, és a sötét hajú férfi hirtelenjében nem tudott mit mondani. Kétségbeesetten reménykedett benne, hogy az unokái majd eljátszanak az ajándékaikkal, de James felvetette, hogy kimehetnének a keretbe. Perselus egyezkedésbe kezdett velük, és legalább arról sikerült lebeszélnie őket, hogy az új seprűiket magukkal vigyék. Más se hiányzott neki, mint hogy a levegőben száguldozó kölyköket hajkurássza.  
A két fiú már egyedül is megtalálta a játszós ruháját, és miután felvették a meleg pulcsijukat, csizmájukat, a kabátjukkal a kezükben várakoztak a teraszajtó előtt. Lily még nem volt ennyire önálló, ezért egyszerűen Piton kezébe nyomta a csízmáját, hogy segítsen neki felvenni.  
– Mit csináljak én ezzel? – bukott ki a kérdés a férfiből.  
– Egyedül nem tudom felvenni – pislogott nagyokat a kislány.  
A bájitalmester soha nem volt hajlandó pelenkázni vagy öltöztetni az unokáit, mikor még egészen kicsik voltak. Nem tartotta férfinak való munkának, így aztán most is eléggé kedvetlenül pillantott le Lilyre.  
Végül kénytelen volt segíteni, mivel James közölte, hogy a húga nem fog tudni egyedül felöltözni, és addig nem mehetnek ki, amíg mindenki el nem készül. Perselus az összes létező szidalmat elmormolta magában, miközben esetlen mozdulatokkal próbálta ráerőszakolni a csizmát a kislány lábára. Gondolatban tucatnyi válogatott kínzásnak vetette alá a fiát, amiért magára hagyta a gyerekekkel.

Perselust szürreális kép fogadta, ahogy a talpig rózsaszínbe öltözött unokája boldogan szaladgált a friss hóban, és időnként felé mosolyogva meg-megperdült. Az ajánlata, hogy csináljanak hó angyalt, egyáltalán nem csigázta fel a férfit, és a sokadik kérésre is nemet intett a fejével.  
_Még mit nem, nem fogok itt hemperegni a hóban, mint egy megveszekedett bolond!_ – dohogta magában.

James és Albus nagy munkában voltak, igyekeztek egy hatalmas hóembert építeni. Perselus a cipője orrával piszkálta a havat, és magában számolta a perceket. Egyfolytában azon töprengett, hogy vajon mennyi ideig fog tartani az a „pár óra", míg a fia és a menye visszatérnek?  
A legidősebb Potter gyerek egy bő fél órával később egy igazi szobrász arckifejezésével szemlélte a művüket. Albus zsebre dugott kézzel, csak lopva nézett fel a hóemberre.

James vigyorogva hívta közelebb a nagyapját, hogy megmutassa a remekművét. Perselus vonásai egy percre megfagytak, mikor rájött, hogy ő volt a modell, és a hóembernek kísértetiesen hasonlított az orra az övéhez.  
– Igazán kifejező… Csakugyan fejlett a humorérzéked, James! – ironizált a férfi, de mint mindig, a gyerekek most sem érzékelték a szavai mögött megbújó gúnyt.  
– Én is úgy gondolom! – pimaszkodott a fiú, és büszkén kihúzta magát.  
Perselus roppant mód kiábrándítónak tartotta, hogy semmilyen módon nem tudta megregulázni a legidősebb unokáját. Jamesről minden megjegyzése, rosszalló nézése vagy neheztelő sóhaja lepergett. Nagyon hasonlított Harry vérszerinti apjára, és bár a bájitalmester az idősebb Pottert sosem kedvelte, az unokájával jó volt a viszonya.  
Mindhárom gyerekben volt valami igazán szerethető tulajdonság. Albus volt a legkomolyabb, képes volt órákra elvonulni, hogy olvasson, vagy – a bátyja szerint nevetséges – modell repülőivel játsszon. Eléggé csendes volt, és Perselus úgy gondolta, sokban hasonlít Harryre. Könnyedén meg lehetett sebezni akár egy rossz szóval, és mindig is kicsit háttérbe szorult harsány bátyja mellett.  
Lily maga volt a tömény szeretet. A bájitalmester eleinte nagyon nehezen barátkozott meg azzal, hogy a kislány az apai nagyanyja nevét kapta, ráadásul, ahogy idősebb lett, ki is derült, hogy szakasztott úgy néz ki, mint a néhai Lily Evans. Ugyanazok a csodálatosan zöld szemek, égő vörös hajkorona – ami minden valószínűség szerint az anyja génjeinek köszönhető –, és a mosolya… Piton igyekezett titkolni – sok esetben kiderült, hogy eredménytelenül –, de a kislány szinte mindig le tudta venni a lábáról.  
A három gyerekben egyetlen közös volt. Feltétlen szeretettel imádták a nagyapjukat, aki időnként zavarba ejtőnek találta, hogy valaki ennyire megbízik benne és felnéz rá. Bár James minden alkalmat kihasznált, hogy szemtelenkedhessen, és sokszor feszegette a bájitalmester híresen törékeny türelmének határait, azért ő is rajongott a nagyapjáért.

Hermione szerint a férfi remekül bánt az unokáival, bár a bájitalmester ebben nem volt egészen biztos. De a boszorkány mindig ezt bizonygatta, ha szóba került ez a téma.  
Na, tessék… Egy egész éjszakát átvészelt anélkül, hogy magában emlegette volna a lányt, most pedig alakja erőszakosan visszakúszott a gondolatai közé. Az elmúlt évben a munkakapcsolatuk lassan, de biztosan átalakult valamiféle bizalmas, személyes dologgá. Perselus vegyes érzelmei egyre kuszábbak voltak, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy bele merjen-e vágni egy kapcsolatba a nála jóval fiatalabb boszorkánnyal, vagy inkább tudatosan terelje vissza a „viszonyukat" a szakmai vizekre.  
Mélázásából egy pontosan célzott hógolyó térítette vissza, ami szétmállott, ahogy a hátához csapódott.

James még csak meg sem próbálta eltitkolni, hogy ő dobta meg. Albus egy pár másodpercig hezitált, majd végül egy bátortalan mozdulattal ő is elhajította a saját hógolyóját, ami Piton lábán landolt. Lily megtorpant a szaladgálás közben, és a saját képzelete szülte hó nyulak hajkurászását feladva, érdeklődve lépett közelebb a többiekhez.  
A sötét hajú férfi résnyire összehúzott szemmel vizslatta a két komisz fiút, akik egyre jobban felbátorodtak, és sorozatszám gyártották a hógolyókat, amik hol eltalálták a bájitalmestert, hol nem.  
Egy pár perc múlva Lily is csatlakozott hozzájuk, bár ő nem volt olyan ügyes.  
Perselus szó nélkül tűrte, hogy az unokái céltáblának használják, majd előhúzta meleg téli talárja zsebéből a pálcáját, és pár bűbáj segítségével hógolyókat formázott, a levegőben lebegtette őket, majd kamatostul visszaadta a kölcsönt a gyerekeknek.  
Soha életében nem gondolta volna, hogy ő, a Roxfort rettegett pince réme, egyszer boldogan csilingelő nevetést fog kiváltani bármilyen gyerekből is.

Az elmúlt hét év sok változást hozott az életébe. Harryvel való viszonya kölcsönös megbecsülésen, elfogadáson és szereteten alapult. De ezért keményen meg kellett küzdeniük. A Potter gyerekek viszont születésüktől természetesnek tartották, hogy a bájitalmester aktív résztvevője az életüknek, és nagyon szerették őt. Még csak meg sem fordult a fejükben, hogy a nagyapjuk nem mindig volt ilyen.  
A régi zárkózott, zord énje már a múlté volt. Bár igyekezett bizonyos keretek közé szorítani az érzéseit, és nem lett belőle soha csokoládét osztogató, jó kedélyű nagypapa, de magához képest sokat változott.

Lily kisvártatva megunta a hógolyózást, és odaszaladt Perselushoz. Smaragdként fénylő tekintettel kérlelőn nézett fel rá, miközben szakadatlanul rángatta a férfi kabátjának szélét.  
– Nagyapa, szánkózni szeretnék – mondta, minden egyes szót jól elnyújtva.  
– Menni fog egyedül is, ugye? – kérdezte a férfi naivan reménykedve. De a kislány nemet intett a fejével, a sapkája alól kikandikáló vörös tincsei csak úgy röpködtek az arca körül.  
– Húzol? – billentette oldalra a fejét, és édesen rámosolygott.  
A bájitalmester fejében a másodperc tört része alatt megfogalmazódott a válasz: NEM! De a kislány olyan áhítatosan figyelte, hogy képtelen volt kimondani. Lily nagy fegyvere a szeretet volt, és Piton időnként egészen ellágyult tőle.  
_Bárcsak ne hasonlítana ennyire a nagyanyjára!_ – zúgolódott.  
– Kérlek, nagyapa!

Pár perc múlva előkerült a kerti sufniból a piros szánkó, és Lily boldogan pattant fel rá. Piton terve az volt, hogy ő majd csak áll, és a pálcájával irányítja a szánkót, de a kislány nemet intett a fejével.  
– Apa úgy szokta…  
Ha volt valami, amit a férfi ki nem állhatott, akkor az az apa vagy anya úgy szokta kezdetű mondatok voltak. Fel nem tudta fogni, hogy a gyerekek miért nem elégszenek meg azzal, hogy ő tesz bizonyos erőfeszítéseket.  
Egy bő fél órán át húzta körbe-körbe a kislányt az udvaron, míg végül úgy érezte, hogy menten leszakad a karja. Ekkor Lily újabb ötlete az volt, hogy építsenek egy dombot, amin majd lecsúszhatnak. James ujjongva állt neki összekotorni a havat. Piton elnézte egy darabig, míg kifújta magát, aztán elmormolt egy bűbájt, és egy közepes méretű dombot készített a hóból. James és Albus örömkiáltásokkal rohanták körbe a dombot legalább kétszer, még egy halk kacajt is kicsaltak Perselusból, mikor azt kiáltozták, hogy az ő nagyapjuk a legklasszabb mágus a világon.  
A fiúk elkérték a szánkót a húguktól, és azon vitatkozva, ki csússzon le elsőnek, megmászták a dombot.  
Lily tapsikolva ugrándozott a férfi mellett, és vágyakozva nézte a piros szánkót. Nem mert lecsúszni egyedül, de nem tudta, hogy megkérheti-e a nagyapját arra, hogy vele tartson.  
– Te nem csúszol le, Lily? Az előbb még szánkózni szerettél volna… – nézett le a férfi kérdő tekintettel az unokájára.  
– Egyedül nem merek – vallotta be a kicsi, fejét lehajtva, olyan halkan, hogy éppen csak érteni lehetett.  
Piton résnyire préselte az ajkát, végül nagy nehezen kipréselte magából, hogy lecsúszik a dombról a kislánnyal. Hálát adott Merlinnek, hogy senki nem látja most őt, amint egy piros szánkón szerencsétlenkedik. 

OoOoO

Kétórányi játék után alaposan átfagyva, kipirult arccal vonultak vissza a nappaliba. Perselus közkívánatra kénytelen volt három bögre forró kakaót elkészíteni. A válla megrogyott, mikor kiért a konyhába, és mindkét kezével rátámaszkodott a pultra. Még hogy kakaót? Ő egy elismert bájitalmester, és ennek ellenére az unokái ilyen degradáló tettre „kényszerítik", hogy túlcukrozott nyavalyát kotyvasszon nekik!  
Ahogy a férfi kitette a lábát a szobából, megindult a harc a szőnyegen. Ugyanis az egyik fele piros volt, a másik meg zöld, és James rendszeresen lelökte az öccsét a „griffendéles" részről. Albus hozzávágott néhány díszpárnát a testvéréhez, az egyikkel véletlen Lilyt találta el, aki ezért sikított.  
Piton lélekszakadva rohant vissza a szobába.  
– Mi a ménkűt csináltok?  
– Semmit! – jött a felelet a három gyerektől egyszerre, és olyan ártatlanul néztek rá, mint az angyalkák.  
Mikor végül Piton visszatért a kakaókkal, a gyerekek már a szőnyegen kuporogva várták.  
– Ez csak sima kakaó ugye? – szagolt bele gyanakodva a poharába James.  
Piton enyhén megvonta a szemöldökét.  
– Még csak a feltételezés is sértő! – közölte tetetett megbántottsággal a férfi.  
– Rendben, csak úgy kérdeztem… – vigyorgott a fiú.  
A legidősebb Potter gyerek pimaszsága nem ismert határokat, de a félelme nem volt alaptalan. Perselus egyszer tényleg egy enyhe nyugtatót csempészett a gyerekek töklevébe, miután megtörtént az ominózus függönyfelgyújtásos eset, muszáj volt valahogy elcsendesítenie őket. De erről soha senkinek nem beszélt…

Albus végül felállt, letette a bögréjét az asztalkára, és lassú léptekkel odabattyogott a nagyapjához.  
– Olvasol nekünk? – tudakolta, miközben pillantását a Hermionétól kapott Roxfort történelmén pihentette, ami ott hevert a fa alatt.  
A hógolyózás, és a szánkózás után ez már igazán kézenfekvőbb szórakozásnak bizonyult a férfi számára. Fellapozta a vaskos könyvet, somolyogva végigfutva tekintetével a beleírt ajánlást.

_Drága Albus  
Ez az egyik kedvenc könyvem, és remélem, hogy neked is tetszeni fog. A Roxfort az egyik legcsodálatosabb hely a világon, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy rengeteg boldog percet fogsz eltölteni a falai között, mikor már elég idős leszel, hogy odajárhass. Addig is itt vannak neked a nagy elődeink történetei. Ha most még nem is lehetsz a kastélyban, gondolatban már fel tudod fedezni azt a sok csodát, amit az ódon épület magában rejt._

Szeretettel: Hermione

A szobát hamarosan megtöltötte a bájitalmester bársonyos hangja, ahogy a Roxfort alapítóiról beszélt. Mindhárom gyermek csendesen iszogatta a kakaóját, és áhítattal figyelt minden szavára. Lily végül odakucorodott mellé a díványra, és kis fejét a férfi vállának döntötte.

Egyikük sem vette észre, mikor Harry és Ginny megérkeztek. A nő felment az emeletre összepakolni az ajándékokat, amiket majd magukkal visznek a szüleihez, közben a kócos hajú férfi halkan beljebb somfordált a nappaliba.  
Elérzékenyülve figyelte a szobában lévő négy másik alakot a karácsonyfa takarásából. Diákkorában nem igazán volt alkalma élvezni Perselus hangjának simogatóan lágy baritonját, mert leginkább igyekezett túltenni magát a sok gúnyos megjegyzésen, amit a férfi a fejéhez vágott. De most teljesen meg tudta érteni a gyerekeit, miért hallgatják a nagyapjukat ilyen csendben. Az egész jelenet meghitt volt és szeretetteljes.  
Harry érezte, hogy kicsit irigyli a gyerekeit, mert neki sajnos soha nem volt része ilyen nyugodt pillanatokban, az ő korukban. Jó lett volna, ha őt is ilyen szerető, népes család veszi körül, de nem így volt.  
Hálás volt, amiért végül ő is megkapta az élettől, amire mindig is vágyott.  
Az elmúlt húsz évben talán túl kevés alkalommal mondta el azt Pitonnak, amit most a díványhoz lépve elpárásodott tekintettel elmotyogott.

– Örülök, hogy itt vagy velünk, apa! 

Vége


End file.
